Talk:Controversy Concerns/@comment-118.136.147.1-20170106051018/@comment-53539-20170106112901
It was a case of a "joke" going too far. It aught out a lot of people, including myself, but not because I believed it wasreal, but because I added her to wikipedia. At the time a lot of people had this "benefit of the doubt" because Planty was bringing real "evidence" to the table. Lies or not, the stigma was so high that even some who like myself, didn't trust the guy 100%, were a little bit too afraid to say nothing. Also at the time, remember a lot of it wasn't just Stella, but the fact he was deeply involved with several projects. The fact he was caught out before didn't deter a lot of people because he brought results to the table. So the whole thing wasn't just about Stella, it was just about Planty-P. If he had only kept this low-key and not got himself involved with several projects, he wouldn't have upsetted so many. The biggest thing was... When caught out that he Pocaloid'ed, that he passed a demo version around he shouldn't, when doing all of the things he did before... The fact he had a rep should have been warning signals before he got involved too deeply. He SHOULDN'T have been able to get this far in less then a year, but he did and a lot of the blame falls on those who were too quick to let him get involved on this scale. Even then, I noticed that for a Vocaloi who couldn't be released... Where did the money come from for several vocals? I knew I should have pointed this out before things exploded... I feel sad that I should have gotten something out a few days before the explosion, because it meant he plodded along for a few more days and caught out a few more people. But in the end, whatever happened, what was done was done. Even in the Pocaloid community, he earnt some annoyance as he was shown the Anon and Kanon demo version on a "keep it hushed" business, but he couldn't resist sharing it. So this was kinda the problem with the way Planty worked, he was... Untrusting. Even when he claimed he had a number of Vocaloid, I knew something was up when I spoke to him here on the wikia. He was asking about Rana, but halfway through the conversation suddenly *found a way to access her*. Sure enough during the Stella incident, someone found his name within the Pocaloid community and I knew where his copy of Rana came from. Stella's appends were created with illegal XSY, he used a name of another group which had nothing to do with him. Had he gone and sold any "Stella" album like planned, it would have been a case of breaking some rules. Tl;dr? Planty-P was a lying con who had a dodgy history and yet within a handful of months got to a position despite his rep which takes some fans a couple of years to get too. :-/